


微博营业2-61

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

阿斯伯格小司机在线啊，要不开个车哈哈，哥莲现在营业等到总决赛肯定也是刺刀见红，再一次惋惜霸为啥受伤退赛啊，少看一次戏  
№17897 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 00:36:37留言☆☆☆

不是很会开车，小小驾驶一段。

这是十四年来队霸第一次对白莲放任不管，局外人似的冷眼旁观，看他在闪光灯和拥挤的人群里浮萍似的飘来荡去。白莲不知道为什么，但他有些慌了，手指在屏幕上划来划去，页面始终停留在一小时前和队霸的聊天页面上。  
“高远赢了，我们一起吃烤肉。今天球迷给我唱歌，我要不要感谢她们？”  
没有回复。  
手机黑屏，接着震动了一下，他连忙解锁，是哥哥。  
“你想我了。”  
他想了想，退出微博，给队霸发了一条微信：我想你了。  
他们上一次见面是在郑州，天冷得很，风沿着打开的窗户吹进来，暖气温度再高也暖不住白莲的心。他上身穿着队霸的棉外套，下身光溜溜什么也没穿，骑在人身上慢悠悠地动。队霸顺着大腿根一路摩挲下去，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，也不知是冻的还是痒的。  
他有点累，撑着队霸的肩膀，也不敢用力，更不敢坐到对方大腿上，怕把人脚给压坏了，不上不下地吊在那里，难受得直哼哼：“队霸，你动一动……动一动呀……”可那人偏偏就不动，手撘在他的腰和屁股上，眼睛盯着他又像透过他在盯着虚空，似乎就要这样和他耗到冬去春来，天荒地老。  
于是白莲就有些委屈了。  
他委屈的时候就有点作，小性子起来也不知折腾的到底是队霸还是自己。对方没有反应，他就当下面是以前队霸用来折腾他的东西，狠狠地坐下去。那玩意儿说大也不算太大，但就是疼，戳在肉里，就跟戳在心里头似的。可那疼痛里还带了点爽，带了点麻，滋味难受得他跪都跪不稳，膝盖以下软得都不像自己的了。  
“队霸，你摸摸我……”他抓着队霸的手指往自己胸上放，到底半路就松了手，懵懵懂懂地往人脸上摸去，大拇指摸到一行水痕。  
“你哭什么呀，队霸……”  
№18028 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 01:19:50留言☆☆☆


End file.
